Mixed up
by AccessBlade
Summary: Giant transforming alien robots? Check. Aliens with powers people on Earth can only dream of? Er.... Alex didn't sign up for that one.
1. Hitching a ride

Okay, I'll be honest with those who are going to read this fanfiction: my weakest point is grammar. So don't be surprised when you find several grammar mistakes in the chapter. Another note is that today (March 28th, 2009) I just went to the movies with my friends and I had this terrific idea to combine my already established (in my mind anyways) Transformer's fan fiction and do a crossover with Race to Witch Mountain (which by the way is the most awesomeness movie I've seen besides Transformers and Prince Caspian). I created several Ocs, and two of them happened to be 'special'. No, they don't have super powers but they are much different than your average human. Yeah.

If you like this story, then go and read Little's story, A Helping Hand.

And now, to get started on the story. But before that, the disclaimer. This will mostly be in the Race to Witch Mountain section with a few references to Transformers, but that's it.

**Note: yeah, I'm rewriting this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Race to Witch Mountain nor do I own the Transformers franchise. I do, however own my character Alex and her sister who may make an appearance in this story.**

**Note 2: Exactly just how many times have I re-edited this story? Meh... a lot.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: Hitching a Ride**

"Sunstreaker you stupid freaking excuse for a yellow daffodil!" A girl shouted at the retreating form of a yellow car.

Alex Tyson growled in frustration. She was pissed that Sunstreaker left her on the side of the road and drove off. Sure it was her fault for calling him 'Sunshine' in the first place but the yellow narcissist didn't have to stop and DUMP her on the side of the road to prove how pissed he was. While the golden blond had been in one of Las Vegas, she had broken into a convention and had snatched a fragment of the Allspark that was going to be displayed.

While the not so mild tempered Autobot ranted about how stupid 'squishies' tried to break in and drive off, Alex smirked. Sunstreaker had taken on the form of a Lamborghini Murciélago. Apparently there had been about at least thirteen attempts to steal him in which in one of them, the driver seat window had been smashed into fragments. It was amusing to come out of the UFO convention with the fragment only to find a certain Lamborghini cussing his lungs off once she returned.

The time spent inside the car was pointing out that maybe, just maybe, people wouldn't have tried to jack him if he didn't have such a hot car form. Lamborghinis weren't exactly cheap after all. They suddenly broke into an argument which resulted in her calling him 'Sunshine'.

That was apparently the last straw as he screeched to a sudden stop, opened the driver's door, dumped Alex on to the road and then raced off without a second thought.

Alex sighed, picking herself off the ground. She brushed off some dirt on her sleeve and stared in the distant before sighing again.

She had two options: a) wait for Sunstreaker to come back or b) wait for some other car to come by.

Option A was highly unlikely because once Commodore Narcissist threw a temper tantrum like a girl who discovered someone was wearing the same outfit as her, he pretty much made up his mind to hold a grudge. And he could hold grudges for a long time. Option B could take hours and patience wasn't really her strong suit.

Or she could always run. But she had no idea how to get to Tranquility from where she was and there was the factor that she could risk being seen by someone.

And it was always fun explaining to gaping wide eyed people just how you were able to out run their car. Particularly if the idiots in question were speeding.

*********

Jack Bruno had handled one problem that involved dealing with Wolff's men only confronted by another. In the form of two adolescents. He glanced at his rearview mirror and sitting in his backseat were two teenagers: one boy and one girl, both with blond hair. The taxi driver immediately hit the brakes.

This caused a chain reaction of several cars that were behind him to do the same. Unaware of what he had just done, he turned in his seat to confront the teens who had gotten inside his taxi without him noticing. He ignored the honking and yelling of the other drivers. Right now, the two teenagers were his concern.

"Where'd you come from?" He demanded, looking between them. Jack assumed that they were siblings; their appearances didn't differentiate from each other's that much.

"Outside." The boy answered.

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own." Jack retorted, looking at the boy. "How'd you get in the car?"

Both kids pointed to the door on the boy's side and the girl spoke. "Through that portal."

Jack was bewildered. Was it a new trend for teenagers to call doors 'portals' these days? The way the girl said it didn't sound like she was joking. Actually, she sounded serious.

The boy broke the silence, introducing himself and the girl. "I'm Seth and this is my sister Sarah." Pausing briefly, he said, "We require your transportation services immediately."

Jack wondered if the boy-err Seth, was being smart with him. If that was the case....

"Really?" He gave Seth the most skeptical look he could muster. "Well, I require-"

Sarah cut him off, finishing his sentence. "A currency transaction."

Once again, Jack was bewildered. Seth looked like he was looking for something and when he found it; he reached over to show the driver what it was. It was a big wad of cash. "Will this amount suffice?" The boy asked. Jack stared at the cash and realized that not only was the wad big, it was also composed of $100 dollar bills.

"Did you two rob a bank?"

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sarah asked her expression anxious.

"How'd you know my name?"

In response to the driver's question, the siblings stared at the front. Jack turned to see what they were staring at. It was his Taxicab Driver's permit that listed his surname, name, when his permit expired and his physical features.

Oh.

"If we have a deal for your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth stated, sounding insistent. "It is urgent we get to our destination without delay."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Jack said, sounding completely exasperated by now. "Where to?" He asked, starting the car. Jack had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

He was later sorry he asked that question.

Seth took out a black device resembling a black hand held game system. But if you looked closer, you would have realized that maybe; just maybe, it was something more than that.

"I need an address," Jack asked, his gaze on the rearview mirror and not in front of him like it should be.

"We must travel in that direction." Sarah pointed in front of them.

"I'm going to need something a little more specific than 'that direction'," He resisted the urge to groan.

Seth decided to be more specific as the taxi driver had asked, but ended up complicating it more. "We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude-"

Not wanting to hear the rest in case his brain suddenly decided to blow up from both the encounter with these strange teens and the latitude and longitude directions that Seth gave him, Jack cut off the rest of the sentence with a wave of his hand. "We're just going to stick with 'that direction'."

*********

Dead.

That was what Sunstreaker was going to be once she got her hands on him.

Three hours since she had been in this forsaken desert with nothing but sand and prickly bushes to accompany her.

Sitting with her legs crossed, one arm supporting her chin as the elbow rested on her knee, she traced the sand with her finger, imprinting swirls that she traced over and over.

_Screw it, if nothing comes by in the next hour I'm just going to freaking run there. _Alex growled mentally in her mind.

As if to grant her prayers, her ears picked up something. Her head perked up and she became more alert as she screwed her face into an expression indicating concentration. The sound her ears were picking up was a car. Her eyes confirmed it was a car. Standing up, she held out her arm and had her hand form a 'thumbs up'.

Whoever the hell else was driving the car better pick her up. Or else.

In the distance, she saw the car coming. Coming from the direction of Las Vegas and it was _yellow_.

Alex frowned. Even if it was Commodore Narcissist, he would've been coming from the opposite direction. Not Las Vegas.

As it got closer, she realized it wasn't Sunstreaker. Not unless the narcissistic buttercup decided to take a liking to putting a bar on his roof labeled 'taxi'.

Deciding that this would probably be her one and only chance, she stepped right into the taxi's path.

Jack saw the girl and swore. It was hard not too when she stepped in front of the taxi. He swerved at the last second, avoiding hitting her before he braked and walked up to her to demand an explanation. "I could have hit you!"

Alex shrugged. She highly doubted that there would have been that much damage done to her but she still considered his words. She would have had a lot of explaining to do if he realized that something was up.

"Sorry, I needed a ride." Without a word, she pulled open the door to the cab and got in. She buckled herself in before looking up at the gaping driver.

Jack just stared. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Note: Hmm, I've bet you all noticed by now that I'm reposting this. Why? Because I'm not very satisfied with the older version and definitely want to re-write this fanfic. I've made a few drastic changes and this time updates are going to be slower because my computer crashed and died on me. And I'm typing this up on the computer. **

**Hopefully, the reviewers who were with me on the older version will like this one as well.**


	2. Chase

Okay, here's the second re-edited chapter.

Note: I've re-edited AGAIN.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain or Transformers. I do however own Alex.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: Chase**

Seth and his younger sister Sara were not your average teens. They appeared to be, but they weren't. After maneuvering their ship, they landed in a desert within the state of Nevada. It was about an hour later that the natives of the planet Earth began swarming around the ship. The humans investigating were concealed in white, wrinkled suits. As the two of them watched the humans, a light suddenly hit the plant structure that concealed them and they quickly ducked, moving away as quickly as they could.

"Extend the perimeter. No one gets in. Nothing gets out." A man ordered.

Seth and Sara got away. Borrowing articles of clothing, they snuck onto a transportation vehicle without grabbing the attention of the other passengers.

It was hours later that they reached a densely populated area where it would be more likely to find a mode of transportation to their destination. They soon discovered that a yellow vehicle labeled 'taxi' was the best way to go where they needed to go. However, it required the exchange of a currency called money if a passenger needed a ride.

Going through the portal when the driver was having an argument with two people, they ducked when he entered the transportation service and didn't reveal themselves till after it began moving.

********

The silence in the car was deafening. Seth was not happy because of the extra passenger who was coming along with them and Jack wasn't exactly cheering about it either. But after hearing the story of how she was left on the side of the road (by a big yellow jerk) along with Sara convincing them to bring her with them, the two males reluctantly agreed. However, according to Jack, she better pay him. He was a taxi driver and there were no free rides. Alex rolled her eyes and assured him that she had a MasterCard, and no, she didn't max out on it.

Sara could hear her brother's thoughts on how he did not like the turn of events. She placed a hand over his and told him telepathically that it would be alright. Seth, however, was not going to be comforted that easily. There was something about this girl that made him very uneasy.

Alex looked down at the thing that recorded how much someone was suppose to pay whenever they got out of the taxi. It was currently at three hundred and ninety-seven dollars and forty cents. Turning around in her seat and peering over it, she asked: "You guys _do _have enough money to pay him, right?"

Sara blinked, and then nodded. "I am certain we have an adequate amount of money to give to Jack Bruno once we reach our destination."

Alex raised an eyebrow. Since when did teenagers talk like _that_? Not that she had anything against it, but it was just... weird. Turning back in her seat, she frowned. The two gave off unusual.... feelings. It was pretty much like she did with the Cybertronians when she was around them while they were in their vehicle mode. At that time, she had no idea that they were actually giant, transforming sentient robots.

The taxi driver snorted and felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Trust me; they have more than the 'adequate' amount of money. Showed me a wad of hundreds and made me wonder if they robbed a bank."

"Your parents must be rich then." His third passenger commented. His first two remained silent.

"Speaking about parents.... are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack asked. In his mind, any sane parent would not hand their children a dozen hundred bills unless they were practically asking to be robbed.

"Well I'm sure they wouldn't have handed them a wad of bills if they weren't Bruno." Unlike Sara who called him by both his first and last name, Alex settled for calling him by his last. She usually addressed people by their last names unless she knew them really well.

Ignoring Alex, Seth spoke for the first time since the girl joined them. "We had previously agreed upon our financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation-"

"My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a drop off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere." Jack cut him off. "Now in my book, that's a little chapter called running away."

Seth caught his sister's eye and Alex was going to retort in their defense that if they actually wanted to run away, they would have hopped onto a bus and not waste money by paying a taxi driver a fare that upped ten cents every ten feet the taxi traveled. She was rudely cut off by a voice that came through the speaker designated in every taxi. The speaker listed off that a) Jack better be getting desert mileage b) The passengers better be able to pay and c) Jack be able to get him a-

They would have heard what the guy wanted Jack to get him had their driver not pressed the transmission button to reply that there was interference in the system.

********

Seth, Sara, and Alex all found themselves ducking in their seats to shield themselves while Jack worked his magic. After Jack hung up on his boss, Sara and Seth turned their heads and looked at each other, silently speaking to each other. They were being pursued. It wasn't the Siphon, but they were none the less tracking down the two aliens.

"Jack Bruno the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Sara's voice was tinged with panic.

Jack heard the urgency in her voice, but he looked up at the mirror. Nothing. "There's no vehicles following-" He broke off when he saw the black SUV appear.

Alex saw it too. Unbuckling her seat belt, she turned around and stood on her knees to get a better look at the vehicle that was supposedly chasing them according to Sara. They were big, they were black, and they looked a lot like the vehicles that several departments in the government owned.

_Oh god, _Alex groaned inwardly. _Please don't tell me that the Autobots contacted Defense Secretary Keller. Or that I did something unknowingly illegal in Las Vegas and the FEDS are now after my ass....._

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than-" Seth sounded just as urgent as his sister, but Jack dismissed the urgency that the two saw in the situation while Alex was perfectly aware of it.

It was hard not to see it when one was familiar with the government. And she was definitely familiar with it. Good old Simmons and the men working with him.

"Relax kid." Jack waved his hand. "I'm just going to let them pass." Seth and Sara were alarmed by this and they glanced at each other again. Despite the huge probability that they _were _being _chased_ by the _government, _Alex couldn't help but observe them doing this. She couldn't prove how, but the blond was certain that the two were communicating with each other.

Well considering that Alex, Darren, and Tori had the uncanny ability to talk with each other without actually speaking, she supposed that Seth and Sara could do the same.

"Uh.... how about we listen to them and maybe STEP ON IT?!" Alex made sure to emphasize the last part. Instead, Jack pressed the brakes and they began to slow down. Well, so much for trying to convince him.

Jack thought that they were worrying too much. The SUV made no effort to by pass him, so he rolled down the window and hollered at them. "Open road people! All yours."

Seth stared at the vehicle that was coming up on his side. The windows were tinted black, so he couldn't see them. But he was certain that they could see him.

Alex stared at the car next to Seth and Jack and then the one that was behind the cab. They were _definitely _government vehicles and she would bet Sunstreaker _and _Sideswipe to prove to Jack that the cars were after them.

"See, what did I tell you, nobody's following us." He proceeded to brag about being King of the Roads when Sara screamed.

"Jack Bruno!"

Jack quickly turned around in time to see the black SUV making what looked like a U-turn. But instead of turning on to the other lane and going past them in the opposite direction, it stopped and firmly barricaded the path right in front of the taxi.

There were two SUVs on both sides of the cab and to avoid crashing into the SUV that decided to make itself comfortable on the road, Jack used some of the tricks he had picked up working for Wolfe. He sent the cab into a spin that lasted for seconds before having the taxi straighten itself and rush past the first car. The two SUVs followed in pursuit.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack angrily shouted as Sara glanced back at the pursuing cars.

"Who is Victor Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" She asked.

"How'd you know that?" Jack quickly turned his head to see Sara, but had to look forward again since one of the SUVs crashed into the rear of the taxi. His head jerked forward as a result. "Get down now!"

Seth and Sara obeyed immediately, but Jack had to shout at Alex a second time. "I said to get down!" Reluctantly, the girl did as she was told.

When the three of them had gotten down, Jack decided to get serious. He swerved the car to his right and tried to run it off the road. The car on his left moved in closer and the car that had imitated a barricade came up from behind. They were trying to sandwich him in, but the taxi driver wasn't going to have any of that.

Temporarily moving away from the SUV on his right, he rammed right into the vehicle on his left, pushing it further to the side before returning to the one he was dealing with before hand. When they began to sandwich him again, Jack moved in reverse to lose the one behind him. He swerved to the side to take out the left and right vehicles once and for all.

Sensing that it was safe, the three teens straightened up.

"Heh." A faint smile appeared on Alex's face. "You've got to teach me how to drive like _that_ one day."

But the danger was far from over as Sara pointed out. "Jack Bruno, it would appear that we have not eluded them," One SUV was still following them.

Jack peered over at the mirror to confirm Sara's words and shook his head angrily. "I am so over this. Stay down! Stay down!"

The teens ducked again and had it not been for the fact that they were in the middle of a chase, Alex would have punched Jack for spitting in her face. Actually, she would have anyways but several factors held her in check. One of them was that the other three passengers were minors and probably had no idea how in hell to drive and the second was that Bruno had a type of talent that more likely belonged to a demolish derby driver, not a cabbie.

Unbeknown to Jack and Alex, Seth and Sara were arguing. Seth saying he was going to do something while Sara obviously disagreed. In the end though, Seth phased out of the taxi and turned to face the last SUV.

One would expect the car to literally run over Seth or at least send him flying. They would definitely not expect the car to smash against him upon impact, completely destroying the front and sending the flying over his head.

Seeing that her brother was safe, Sara clenched her fist, using her telekinesis to back up.

"Now what?" Jack groaned, thinking that the taxi ran out of gas. Sara made several more signs with her hand and pulled the engine in reverse. The car began backing up much to the horror of the occupants in the SUV, but it stopped just inches of hitting the already smashed up car. "You guys okay?" He asked, once the car stopped.

"We are-" Sara began. Her brother phased inside the car again and he finished for her.

"We should just... keep... moving...." He sounded winded and out of breath.

Alex shifted again in her seat as she got a good look at the SUV behind them. It looked like the idiots decided to ram head on into a boulder. Except there wasn't a boulder or anything else in the desert besides sand, rocks, cacti, and the taxi. And if it had rammed into the taxi, they would have definitely would have felt the impact.

As she sat there contemplating just how in the world the SUV got smashed up, she was suddenly aware that she was being stared at. The kind of weird vibes one got when they were in danger? They were practically going off in every sense.

She knew that somehow, Seth and Sara were involved in this.

And that she was going to be dragged off into another adventure.

* * *

**Urgh. I'm done. I'm sure my previous readers are very familiar with some of the situations but as I've said before, I'm re-editing my story. A lot. And making changes. **

**One of the huge changes is that Alex is not as aware of Seth and Sara being alien and she did not witness Seth phase back into the cab. Instead, she sees the aftermath and has the klaxon bells in her mind going off. I thought that would be a nice change since the former chapter seemed a little stiff. **

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	3. Abandoned house and a secret passage

**I bet a lot of you having been waiting for this update, eh? I hope you like it. I've got some ideas incorporated for what would be in the next chapter, but you're going to have to wait because it's going to be a fight scene. **

**Enough blabbing, time to move onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Race to Witch Mountain, I only own Alex who had formerly been called Aeron. **

* * *

**Chapter Three- Abandoned house and a secret passage**

Alex was beginning to regret hitching a ride on the taxi while her hatred for Sunstreaker increased ten-fold. It was the stupid, idiotic buttercup's fault that she was in this situation in the first place. The girl had no idea what she got caught up in and she had no desire to stick around and find out how bad it was going to get later on. But apparently fate always wanted her involved in every bloody government related issue, and judging by the chase earlier, this had something to do with the government. Just what did God have against her?

While contemplating various ways of pay back towards the yellow Lamborghini twin, the blonde nearly missed Sara saying that they reached their destination.

"Here?" Jack looked at the surroundings. "There's nothing here."

Alex took a look around as well, silently agreeing with the driver. Why in the world would the two kids behind her want to come to a desolate location like this? There was nothing around for miles and no person in their right mind would choose to live in such an isolated area.

Regardless, Seth and Sara seemed sure that this was the right location.

Soon enough, a run down house came into view. Seth glanced at his sister expectantly and her smile was enough to convince him that they finally arrived.

As the taxi drove up towards it, Jack asked, "Somebody expecting you two, right? Doesn't look like anyone's home."

But Sara shook her head, staring at the house. "Don't worry, Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives."

If anyone had been paying attention to the third passenger, they would have wondered if their eyes were playing tricks on them. For several seconds, her eyes were not blue, but gold. When she turned to stare questioningly at the siblings, her eyes were blue again. "You sure? It seems… abandoned."

"Yes." Sara nodded.

Alex raised an eyebrow, but didn't say any more on the topic.

"Okay, seven-hundred and twenty dollars." Jack was reading the meter.

"Holy shit." Alex said, earning her a dirty look from the man.

"Watch the language." He snapped.

"Since when did you care about language?"

"Since always. But you didn't bother to ask me, now did you?" Jack smirked.

Alex glared at him. But before it could break out into a verbal fight in where she would release more of her nastier word arsenal, Seth roughly shoved a bundle of bills into her outstretched hand before getting out of the car and joining his sister.

"Good-bye to you too." Jack said a trifle sarcastically, watching them enter the house.

The girl next to him flipped through the bills; counting the amount of money she had just been handed. She flipped through them again, counting them a second time before handing nine hundred dollar bills to Jack.

"Here's about two hundred more than they owe you. Can I keep the rest?" Seeing the driver staring incredulously, she shrugged. "It's not like you need all of it."

"Doesn't mean you have to take it."

Alex shrugged again. "I may need it later on. _I _still have to pay for my ride." She rolled down the window and looked down. "But I'll give you two-thousand for the car repairs."

"What car repairs?" Jack asked her.

"Take a look outside." When the driver stepped outside and saw just how much damage had been done to his beloved taxi, he said several choice words that made Alex quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Weren't you the one who told me to watch my language?" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Something inside the run down shack shattered, causing Jack and the occupant in his cab to look up. Stepping around the taxi, the man called out to the siblings.

"Everything okay in there?"

There were so many things Alex could say about him asking such a ridiculous question, but she remained silent. As much as she wanted to check out what was going on, she highly doubted that Jack would allow her to go in by herself (and she did not feel like bringing him along) and she couldn't risk him seeing her _scanning _the house.

"Stay here, I'm going inside."

Now how did she know that he was going to say that?

Once Jack was out of sight, Alex got out of the yellow cab. All of a sudden, the left pocket of her jeans began vibrating and she took out her cell phone. Flashing across the screen of the portable phone were the words 'Where the slag are you?'.

With an amused smirk, she clicked a button that allowed her to speak to who ever was on the other line.

"About time you picked up," A voice grumbled, not sounding too happy.

"Hello Sunstreaker." Alex's voice was flat. She had yet to forgive him for dumping her on the side of the road.

"Why on Cybertron are you in the middle of nowhere?" The Cybertronian demanded.

"Middle of nowhere?"

"According to my GPS, there isn't any sort of civilization for miles around!"

Oh god, they were tracking her on the cell phone. Could she not carry one around without worry of having a tracking device planted on it? Or on her person at all? Apparently not.

Unbeknown to her, Alex had unconsciously walked onto the rickety porch of the house during her argument with Sunstreaker. When she looked up, she momentarily forgot that she was speaking to a transforming golden car with vanity issues.

Through the dusty windows, she saw a tall dark figure slip into the fridge.

There were several things wrong with that picture.

First of all, she did not recognize the figure. It was too tall to be Jack, and as far as she knew, he wasn't masquerading in dark armor. Second, he didn't look human at all. His figure was humanoid, but that was basically it. And third? He just slipped inside the _fridge. _

"Are you still there?" Sunstreaker's voice brought her back to reality.

"You know what? I'll find my way back home. No need to pick me up. Bye." Without another word said, she snapped the phone shut and entered the home.

Someone had lived in this depressing place once, but Alex for the most part ignored all traces of the house being formerly inhabited. She walked towards the open fridge and soon found herself staring at an entrance.

Apparently the fridge wasn't a fridge at all. It was a cover for a secret passage that had a stairway leading downwards into the basement.

Alex's first instinct was to ignore the secret passage way. In most movies, going through the passage ways led to your death. Only if you were a naïve human who thought no wrong could come to you would you die.

But there was also the fact that Jack, Seth, and Sara were all in danger. Alex didn't need a sixth sense to tell her that the trio had found the entrance first and whoever she saw had slipped in after them. Also that the figure was not friendly.

In fact, if Alex didn't know any better, he was an assassin of some sort.

With every sense in her body telling her to eliminate the third party, Alex descended the dark stairwell. Her eyes turned an eerie gold as she vanished into the shadows.


End file.
